predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanto
Kanto is the first Pokemon region that debuts in the story of Chapter Guide#Pokemon: Red Star Chapters Pokemon: Red Star. It is where the Machine and the others start the adventure as Pokemon Trainers. It is located to the east of Johto and far southwest of Hoenn. Although once a pure region with only a beaten Team Rocket inhabitating it, it has now once again become unpure because a few more groups have invaded their homeland. Kanto has also become corrupt, which has spread to the other regions as well, corrupting them as much as Kanto, although this region is the worst. Cities and Towns region; the region in which the first story inhabits. This is a map showing its aerial view over its locations.]] Red Star Town *Chapters: Chapter 1, Chapter 2 Red Star Town, the source of all the corruption that has spread throughout Kanto. This town is very small, although, it holds one of the most prestigious, hated academies in all of Kanto; the Red Star Academy. This is the current hometown of many of the main characters such as: Machine or Hakel Fury. It is located nearby Pallet Town. Pallet Town *Red Star Chapters: Chapter 2, Chapter 3 *Gold Star Chapters: Chapter 34 Pallet Town, the hometown of such characters like Red (Character) Red or Blue. It is also the home of Professor Pine, who was one of Professor Oak's assistants, but took over the lab after Professor Oak had been killed by Kris Darchart. It is where all new, young Pokemon Trainers have their start, depending on whether they graduated from Red Star Academy or never attended the academy in the first place. There are also other circumstances for young, aspiring Trainers to come and get their first Pokemon if they had missed the Graduation Ceremony. Viridian City *Chapters: Chapter 4, Chapter 27, Chapter 54 Viridian City is the second town most Trainers come to after they leave Pallet Town. Upon getting there, the Gym is mostly always locked. It is understood that this is the last Gym, however, and will be allowed to be attained later on after the Trainers successfully complete the other seven Gym's. Despite this, however, it seems to be a quaint nice town with a small academy of its own suggesting that it may have been barely affected by the sting of corrupt that Kanto has spread. After Giovanni was killed, Red (Character) Red was appointed as the new Gym Leader of this Gym, despite still having a few after effects of the battle with Giovanni; his bones were still very weak. He passed the test to enter himself to be the Gym Leader, despite his injuries. Pewter City *Chapters: Chapter 4, Chapter 5, Chapter 6, Chapter 7 Pewter City is the third city located after Viridian City. This town, showing many signs of corruption, was attacked by Team Rocket. This city also holds the source of the first Gym Badge and Gym Leader: Forrest and the Boulder Badge. Mt. Moon *Chapters: Chapter 8, Chapter 9, Chapter 10, Chapter 11 Mt. Moon is a mountain that lies between Pewter City and Cerulean City. Although the home of the rare Pokemon, Clefairy, it was destroyed by an enraged Zapdos. Hakel later stopped it but Yellow took credit for it and caught it. Cerulean City *Chapters: Chapter 12, Chapter 13 Cerulean City is the third city visited by Machine and friends. This town, unlike many of the others, seems to be relatively infested with Team Rocket corruption. The second Gym Leader, Sakura, also lives here along with the chances of getting a Cascade Badge. Vermillion City *Chapters: Chapter 13, Chapter 14, Chapter 15, Chapter 16 Vermillion City, which is highly controlled by Team Rocket is the fourth city visited by Machine and the others. The third Gym Leader here, Lt. Surge, is a big influence of evil considering he is an elite in Team Rocket. The city is known for having a cool cruiseline ship here named the S.S. Anne but Lt. Surge and his men blew it up and then created a duplicated to fool the heroes. The Pokemon Fan Club is also located here. Celadon City *Chapters: Chapter 17, Chapter 18, Chapter 19, Chapter 20 Celadon City, which is another city controlled by Team Rocket through the Game Corner. It is the fifth city that Machine and the others visit. The fourth Gym Leader, Erika lives here along with the chances of claiming one's own very Rainbow Badge. Fucshia City *Chapters: Chapter 21 Fuchsia City, which is a city not touched the infection of Team Rocket. This city is literally untouched by the Team Rocket's influence and this was the nicest city that heroes visited. Yellow joined up with Machine, Hakel, and Kusa here. The fifth Gym Leader, Janine lives here along with the chances of obtaining the Soul Badge. HopHopHop Town *Chapters: Chapter 22, Chapter 23 HopHopHop Town is a city nearby Celadon City. This city had mysterious disappearances of children because Team Rocket had been using a Hypno to take control and confuse the children and some of the teenagers. They were also planning to use that influence to force everyone in the town into a deep sleep, however, Yellow and Machine (through the body of Yellow) defeated them. Saffron City *Chapters: Chapter 24, Chapter 25 Saffron City is an old, "boring" town with not much to do besides the Fightning Dojo and the Saffron City Gym. This town was not seen as much, but it seemed, because of Natsume, the Gym Leader here, this town had been untouched by the corruption of Team Rocket. Cinnabar Island *Chapters: Chapter 25, Chapter 26, Chapter 27 Cinnabar Island was seen briefly in Chapter 25 while Blaine, the Gym Leader of the Island, was being chased by the Triad of Elites. It seems that Machine, Hakel, Yellow, and Kusa were flying over the sea to travel to the island. It was shown again in Chapter 26 when the heroes rescued Blaine from Team Rocket. However, despite previously being an island with a large population, Blaine's Gym is located on one of the Seafoam Island's. Indigo Plateau *Chapter Guide#Red Star Saga Red Star Chapters: Chapter 28, Chapter 29, Chapter 30, Chapter 31, Chapter 32, Chapter 33 *Chapter Guide#Gold Star Saga Gold Star Chapters: Chapter 55, Chapter 56, Chapter 57, Chapter 58, Chapter 59, Chapter 60, Chapter 61, Chapter 62 The Indigo Plateau is where the heroes and all other Trainers go to achieve the rank of Pokemon Champion. After conquering all the Gyms and getting all the Badges that are to obtain in Kanto, this is where one goes to test out their skills. Despite this, however, only the Chapter 29: First Match: Machine versus Hakel Machine versus Hakel match was seen because Team Rocket interrupted the competition after the battle was over. Hakel Fury was eventually declared the new Champion of Kanto after everything was said and done. The Indigo Plateau was then shown again in Chapter Guide#Gold Star Saga Pokemon: Gold Star when the Gym Leader Conference was held here. The Indigo Plateau had been completely rebuilt hafter its tramatic experience two years ago and it looked better, more efficent, than it used to. In fact, underneath the main floor of the stadium, the Magnet Train traveled under it, dropping the Kanto and Johto Gym Leaders off in front of everyone else. It was later discovered by a few of the Gym Leaders and, obviously, by the Pokedex Holders, that the event was to discover and point out the Masked Man because it had been rumored that one of the Gym Leaders may have been it. Despite this, however, none of the Gym Leaders were found liable of that accusation and as such, the Pokedex Holders found no evidence on any of them. However, John Dragos is now the number one subject in all of this. Kanto Dex Main Article: Kanto Pokédex Category:Pokemon Regions Category:Pokemon